Sand And Ink
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: Gaara is sent on a mission to save Naru from Orochimaru but finds love in an ANBU member who just recently got captured by Kabuto GAARA/SAI pairing expect mega YAOI I'm so happy the first Gaara Sai Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

SAND AND INK

(Okay I know that I'm supposed to be working on Black Rose Memories but Sai has me in a headlock and since my nickname in my group at school is Gaara, and the fact that I'm obssessed with Sai I decided to write a short YAOI for those of who don't like turn back now)

I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD HAVE ITACHI, SAI, GAARA, AND SASORI BE MY SEX SLAVES!!!!!

Sai: WHAT ? I THOUGHT THAT I WAS UR NUMBER ONE HOTTIE BUT NO U HAVE ITACHI IN FRONT OF ME?V

Me: oops um I love u sai kun!!!! Do u want some duo time in the closet?

Sai: HELL YEAH!!!! THAT WAY I CAN MAKE U FORGET ABOUT THOSE OTHER GUYS.

Me: forget the other guys last time u tried to do that I couldn't walk for a week!

Sai: THAT'S THE POINT IF U CAN'T WALK U CAN'T GO HANG OUT WITH THEM

Me: not my fault itachi is dating naruto, and sasori is dating deidara.

Sai:WHAT ABOUT GAARA?

Me: gaara is dating sai u baka

Sai: OH YEAH UR GAARA U ARE A VERY SMEXY GAARA

Me: ok closet time!!!!

Ok this time I swear the story is starting here is the very first gaara sai yaoi

The wind blew harshly across the desert. A lonely figure watched as the sunset in the west. His red hair swayed in the wind, his bangs revealing and hiding a red kanji tatto on his brow. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, an emotion sparked in his eyes, quickly dying as it was never there. Loneliness. Even though he is Kazekage he is all alone. When he came back to the sand village after the kidnaping from Deidara. They were happy and glad to see him never giving him a moment of peace but he was still lonely. He was also extremely annoyed with those fan girls never leaving him alone!

" Kazekage-sama!"

Kankuro ran in his face red making the purple markings stand out less than they normally do.

"A message from the leaf village! It's urgent!"

"Kankuro? Do they need minor assistance again? That Tsunade-sama needs to learn how to relax we have plenty of anidote from Sasori's poison."

"No, Kazekage-sama its about Naruto!"

"Give it here Kankuro."

Gaara turned away from the sunset and reached out his hand for the scroll. Opening it up he quickly scanned the contents, his eyes slightly widening as he took in all the information.

" I see, Kankuro get Temari you're the only ones I trust after I debrief you on what's going on and what our mission is we leave got it?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

Kankuro quickly leaves the room running for his sister.

" Naruto what has happened this time?"

Gaara turned back to look at the dark sky as the clouds boil in from the north.

Temari and kankuro returned both panting as the kneeled before Gaara.

"Stand up you two on this mission we're equals. Naruto is in trouble seems on their way to get Sasuke back he was captured by Orochimaru. Tsunade has sent an Anbu in to infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout but she hasn't heard from him. Sakura has been poisoned and is back in Konoha. She will be unable to help us. Our first priority is to quickly go to the Leaf village and to get the hideout's location from Sakura-chan. Then we will carry on until we reach there this is a S-ranked mission and is not to be discussed am i clear?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama." They chime.

"Let's head out."

They leap out of the window and hurry away into the night. Kankuro fought back a snicker as he remembers the note he slapped on Gaara's door. "Gone Ninja-ing"

It took three days for them to reach the Leaf-village not even stopping to rest or even think about it Gaara walks into Sakura's hospital room.

"Give me the coordinates Sakura."

"Its in the North. Go fifty clicks east from the Heaven and Earth bridge then head South for 140 clicks and then head East into the desert plain there are three rocks his hideout is a maze of tunnels beneath the ground."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan"

Gaara took off his limbs screaming at him from the lack of rest.

"Did u get the coordinates? "

"Hai Kankuro i got them hopefully we won't be too late."

--------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At OROCHIMARU'S LAIR MUH WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun?"

"What do u want Orochimaru?"

"Do u want to cuddle????!!!!!"

(A/N: Oh yes I did)

"Go away."

"Oh come on u like to play snake wakey!!!!"

"Not tonight I'm tired."

"Ur no fun Saskue!"

"Hn."

"OH KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama?"

"U want to play snake don't u?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama"

"How's our newest test subjects by the way?"

"Naruto Uzamaki and the Anbu who's name is Sai are not cooperating."

" Make them."

"Hai."

" I need a new body and Saskue wants him to be more attractive. Even though he didn't say bit out loud I know that's what he wants."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Sas- Oh how sad he left."

"Oh Kabuto before u leave have one of your clones check the perimeter of the base."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

(A/N: Oh yes i hate orochimaru and decided that he should be gayer than gay and i also don't like SASUKE BECAUSE HE'S EMO there i said it.)

"Gaara?"

"Hai Temari?"

"Someone just emerged from the underneath the rocks."

"I see that Temari, hn......It's Kabuto....most likely a clone if we destroy it he will be alerted to our presence. we must sneak in without him knowing."

"Hai, Kankuro let's go."

The three ninja's sneak past Kabuto's clone after some very tense moments and managed to make it inside the hideout.

"Kuso, I didn't know it was this big."

"Focuse on Naruto's Chakra but make sure not to let yours flail about Kankuro Orochimaru might just decide to make you dance to Michael Jackson's thriller again."

"Temari, Kankuro shut up!"

"Kuso someones coming!!!!"

"CAMOFLOUGE JUTSU!"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara slid up against the wall as another one of Kabuto's clones walk down the hall way.

"We must make our way quickly and quietly to where Naruto is. I can barely sense his Chakra but it is there. We must be quick about this and no goofing off Kankuro!"

"Hai!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ha I'm back and thanks for the reviews

AZAB AND ROSE UZAMAKI U GET A VIRTUAL SAI PLUSHIE !!!!!!!!!!!

Closet door opens

Me: wow, um, sai?

Sai: Hai?

Me: I can't walk, some help to a chair would be appreciated.

Sai: have u forgotton about the other guys?

Me: if I say yes will u let me out of the closet?

Sai: maybe....

Me: your so mean

Sai: Well?

Me: What guys were u asking about?

Sai: Alright! A chair u say?

Me: Hai!

Sai helps me to chair

Me: ok so I don't own NARUTO so sad, but I do relish my closet time with Sai........

Anyways I wish that I did own at least all the bad boys :) but unfortunately I'm not that lucky :(

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

RECAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three ninja's sneak past Kabuto's clone after some very tense moments and managed to make it inside the hideout.

"Kuso, I didn't know it was this big."

"Focuse on Naruto's Chakra but make sure not to let yours flail about Kankuro Orochimaru might just decide to make you dance to Michael Jackson's thriller again."

"Temari, Kankuro shut up!"

"Kuso someones coming!!!!"

"CAMOFLOUGE JUTSU!"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara slid up against the wall as another one of Kabuto's clones walk down the hall way.

"We must make our way quickly and quietly to where Naruto is. I can barely sense his Chakra but it is there. We must be quick about this and no goofing off Kankuro!"

"Hai!"

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde screamed out as electricity ran through his body.

"The test subject is showing massive amounts of immunity towards chakra laced electricity. This simulates a strong resistance to the simulated Chidori that Sasuke produces." Kabuto spoke into a tape recorder that was around his throat.

"Increasing voltage to 450." He flipped another switch and pushed down on the flashing button.

Naruto screamed as the increased voltage raced through his body. His back arching and stiffening against the restraints.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" Sai screamed as he was dragged into the room by another clone.

"Test subject shows residual break in cells. Moving on to next subject."

"NO, SAI!!!"

Sai was strapped to a Gurney and fitted with several electrodes. Cords ran from Sai's body to a thick machine in the middle of the lab.

"Second test subject is a young adult with pale skin and black hair. He has black eyes and has a height of almost six feet. Test subject 2 is hooked to the experimental model CH698. First test about to commence in draining chakra. First test commencing now." Kabuto nods to one of his clones and the switch is thrown. Sai's mouth opens in a silent scream his eyes wide and panicked as his body is drained of chakra. He fights against his restraints as he feels his body weakening. The edges of his vision start to go black until finally he falls into darkness.

Gaara hears the screams and feels his heartbeat flutter in panic. He looks back at Kankuro and Temari who share a look of fear. His eyes turn hard and full of murderous intent. Gaara's gourd pours out sand and sends it in a sea of rage into the lab. The sand surrounds Kabuto and his clones in a cocoon.

"Sabakukyu Sabakusoso." Gaara's voice dripped venom and became a growl as he made a fist.

Kabuto's blood splashed into the hallway. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro rush into the room.

Sai's eyes open as Gaara races up to him. His gaze locks with Gaara's as he mutters one word before lapsing back into unconciousness

"Tenshi."

Gaara stands shocked for a couple seconds before he snaps out of it and cuts the straps with his kunai. Throwing Sai over his shoulder he looks and sees Temari and Kankuro having difficulty with Naruto. Sand wraps itself around Naru and carries him behind Gaara as he starts running down the hall. Temari and Kankuro follow close behind their younger brother as he hurries out of the base. An alarm sounds as Kankuro runs through a laser sensor.

"Temari, its time to let in some light." Gaara gestures up as Temari unfolds her fan and blasts a hole in the ceiling using her wind jutsu. They jump out of the hole and run back to the Sand Village.

"Temari, my chakra is running low, and we're leaving a trail."

"Got it."

Temari unfolds her fan. Kankuro and Gaara hop on behind her as the fan rises into the sky.

OK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND A HUGE TEST IN CHEMISTRY ABOUT CHEMICAL PROPERTIES IN THE HUMAN BODY. SO I GOTTA GO ANYWAYS DON'T KILL ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO I JUST WRITE WHAT SAI TELLS ME TOO. YEAH I'M TOTALLY INNOCENT..........

.no ur not stop telling lies

QUIET SAI OR NO CLOSET!!!!

...........

THATS BETTER ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME

JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

C.D: OK I'M BACK I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE BUT ME AND SAI HAVE GOTTEN ENGAGED OR RATHER I PROPOSED AND HE ACCEPTED BECAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN MORE CLOSET TIME.

Sai: u told them! Why did you tell them? It was supposed to be a secret!!

C.D: IT WAS? OOPS! WELL (grabs M.I.B memory eraser thingy, and faces it to readers.) NOW THEY WON'T REMEMBER! (pushes button, ZAP! , SAI DROPS TO GROUND)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SAI SPEAK TO ME!

Sai: who are u?

C.D: DAMN U DAMN U ALL TO EAT FARTING BARNICLES AND BE DIPPED IN THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!!!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID T.T

Temari's fan slowly started to fall towards the sand as they got closer to the cliffs that marked Suna's entrance.

"hold on guys! We're gonna crash!" Temari screamed as they hit the sand. Gaara made the sand come up to meet their flying bodies and gently lower them to the ground.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA HAS RETURNED! SOMEBODY GRAB STRETCHERS!" the call rang out from the watch towers. Sand shinobi ran out to the unconscious figures face down in the sand. Gaara shakingly stood upright, Sai unconscious in his arms before falling down on one knee. Using the sand as a cushion drained his already low chakra even lower. Baki caught Gaara's head as he fell to the ground.

Itachi ran out of the gate as he saw the villagers crowding around the fallen shinobi. Gaara's eyes slipped closed as Itachi lifted him off the sand after putting Sai on a stretcher.

Beep……….beep

"Ngh."

Gaara opened his eyes. _where am I? White ceiling, antiseptic ……….. CRAP I'm IN A HOSPITAL! _Gaara sat straight up and looked around, his face blank and never showing the panic he was feeling inside. He felt something in his skin and looked down. He was attached to an I.V. _They should have never gotten that in because of my sand where is it? _He looked to the corner of the room where his gourd was. Scattered around was his sand in random piles leading back to the bed before disappearing under the sheet he was covered with. He felt the grains incase his arms and legs and mentally sighed in relief. He had missed this feeling now he no longer felt weird and exposed.

_**Nya I have to call it quits my sister just came back from work and this is my last night staying with her so I have to spend time with her and she has food so have a merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't get to post in time**_


End file.
